The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to micromechanical system (MEMS) switches.
The use of MEMS switches has been found to be advantageous over traditional solid-state switches. For example, MEMS switches have been found to have superior power efficiency, low insertion loss, and excellent electrical isolation. However, a switch is often required to perform billions of switching cycles. Over time, the metal contacts may wear down thereby increasing contact resistance and leading to reliability issues.